Fantasmas
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Cada persona tiene sus propios fantasmas. (Thor The dark World, puede que haya spoilers?)


**Bueno, aquí mi primer one-shot basado en The Dark World, como verán a continuación es pequeño y sin sentido, pero realmente sigo teniendo montones de impopulares opiniones al respecto, así que mejor desahogarse con otra cosa, es más productivo (?)**

**De nuevo gracias a mi Beta.**

**Ojala lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Fantasmas.**

1.

Le deja ir silenciosamente. Esta vez es él quien no quiere verle. Es él quien no perdona las pequeñas acciones.

Sonríe, recargándose en el trono. Falta algo, pero es un sentimiento al que ha comenzado a acostumbrarse.

2.

—¿Pasa algo? —Jane le observa curiosa, Thor mueve la cabeza.

—Nada, ¿qué haces?

Ella le mira sonriente, sus ojos castaños son brillantes y reflejan una jovial alegría que es un bálsamo al corazón adolorido del dios. Le extiende la libreta con anotaciones que para Thor son tan ilegibles como los conjuros que Loki estudiaba en la biblioteca.

_Loki._

—Ves, esto es una anomalía singular, Erik me envió los datos ayer y me pidió que le ayudara a descifrar las lecturas, son varias ondas de sonido registradas durante lapsos cortos de tiempo, pero lo extraño es lo parecidas que lucen…—su voz ahora es un susurro concentrado, Thor la observa detenidamente.

El televisor suena como un eco intermitente, aún no entiende cual es el chiste de aquel aparato pero admite que sirve para llenar los silencios que suelen ser frecuentes en ese departamento. A él le gusta ese aspecto de Jane, un andar silencioso mientras trata de resolver ecuaciones mentalmente, durante el desayuno, la comida o la cena, con el ceño fruncido como señal de que Thor no debe interrumpirla sino quiere lidiar con su furia.

Thor extraña también poder hablar con alguien.

A veces se ve presa de una plática imaginaria con él y una misteriosa voz que se parece a la de Loki, Thor adopta una actitud correcta y la voz le responde sarcástica. Por un momento llega incluso a creerlo, sonríe y Jane pregunta en que está pensando. La magia acaba en ese instante y él se da cuenta de la patética situación en la que se encuentra ubicado.

—Nada —murmura y Jane asiente, para después escribir frenéticamente en su libreta, diez minutos después se escucha un grito desde la ducha.

—¡EUREKA!

Thor sonríe.

3.

Ha perdido la cuenta, tal vez sea mejor así, no quiere darse cuenta que los únicos lugares que parece conocer sean ese altar y su habitación.

Huele a incienso y a flores silvestres, lo primero es gracias a él pero lo segundo debe ser obra de Sif. Sonríe levemente, recargando su cabeza en el muro frío, mueve la mano casi inconscientemente, un simple giro de muñeca, el rostro sonriente de su madre aparece.

Loki lo observa por horas y Sif le observa a él, ambos en silencio, compartiendo un mismo dolor.

4.

Él no necesita que los sueños le recuerden lo sucedido. Ve la sombra de su hermano sin vida en cada esquina, a veces le sonríe, otras su gesto es serio, en otras más Loki parece furioso; no importa cómo, siempre está manchado de sangre y con los ojos vacíos.

Ocupa Mjolnir cuando quiere un momento de soledad y vuela hacia algún paramo despejado de vida humana, se sienta solo por horas, sin hablar, sin pensar, es un estado peculiar que le deja adormilados los sentidos.

Se suponía que todo iba a estar bien, ¿no?

Se suponía que en la Tierra los fantasmas no le seguirían, que no se burlarían de él con cinismo. Thor se pregunta cómo fue tan tonto para creer aquello, en ese bosque vuelve a tener un arrebato de ira y los árboles ceden ante su fuerza titánica, sus gritos iracundos viajan y la lluvia torrencial cae por todo Midgar.

No es solo para buscar soledad, Thor escapa porque quiere desahogar la furia que ahora parece más presente que nunca, abrazándose a su espalda y gritándole a todo pulmón: ¡Loki está muerto!

Llega al departamento con la ropa y el cabello empapados, las gotas de agua recorren su cuerpo, tratando de enfriarle el ánimo tempestuoso, Jane le mira sorprendida y después se levanta para buscar una toalla y dársela, mientras ella le seca el cabello.

—¿Ósea que esta lluvia es obra tuya? Deberías dejar pasar al menos dos semanas, hay mujeres que esperan pacientes a que se seque su ropa y es una resolución que una lluvia repentina lo arruine.

—¿Lo lamento?

Ella le besa el mentón y después le guiña un ojo, Thor le sostiene de la cintura y le da un corto y casto beso en la mejilla, cierra los ojos y deposita su frente en el hombro delgado de Jane, puede apreciar la sutil esencia de su perfume y recuerda sin realmente quererlo, otro tipo de aroma.

Loki vuelve a aparecer detrás de Jane, esta vez su sonrisa gamberra luce estruendosa, Thor vuelve a cerrar los ojos cuando observa la gran mancha de sangre en el estómago de su hermano.

5.

—¿Por qué no le dices?, sigues siendo egoísta. Crees que eres el único que sufre.

Loki le sonríe, asintiendo cínicamente mientras encoge los hombros. Sif aún no reprime por completo el impulso de degollarle.

—Quieres preocuparle, él está feliz, ¿no?

Si no hubiera un tono venenoso en la voz de Loki, la guerrera creería que habla en serio. Pero ve la furia en aquellos ojos verdes y se entera de lo que pasa. De niños ambos eran amigos y Sif aún puede reconocer el brillo de odio en la mirada del hechicero.

—¿Por qué le odias?

No responde, observa fijamente el humo del incienso crear volteretas, Sif agacha la mirada y no vuelven a hablar ese día.

6.

—Te odio.

Thor entiende que esta vez habla en serio, que Loki no le perdonara, que le acusa por haber destruido lo único que su hermano probablemente amaba de forma autentica. Corre pero de alguna manera Loki está muy lejos, cada vez más y la desesperación se cuela por cada terminación, sus músculos se sienten rígidos, le falta el aire. Loki sonríe.

—Un mortal.

Se despierta y Jane protesta por el súbito y brusco movimiento. Suda frío y está consciente de que su respiración es irregular, sus puños están arrugando las sabanas azules, parpadea varias veces y se incorpora, caminando descalzo hacia la sala, se desploma en el mullido sillón y cierra con fuerza los ojos.

—¿Cansado?

Las manos de Loki le acarician el pecho, es un tacto de serpiente, silencioso y que se arrastra por su piel de manera tentadora, el aliento frío le eriza los vellos de la nuca. La voz es indiferente y le duele.

—Estas muerto.

Hay una risa escarchada, Loki le muerde el cuello.

—Cuestión de perspectiva, ¿no?. Es lo que me dirás cuando te cuestione cómo pudiste dejar morir a MI madre. Ah el poderoso Thor. Tan débil.

Despierta cuando siente la cálida mano de Jane sobre su espalda, se incorpora asustado –irónico- y encara el gesto asustado de la mujer.

—¿Estas bien?

No.

—Sí, solo no podía dormir muy bien y no quería molestarte.

Jane no dice nada más, en sus ojos hay condescendencia y Thor escapa al baño, el espejo le regala un reflejo distorsionado, enfermo. Hay algo más, una marca a penas insinuante, justo donde Loki le mordiera en aquel extraño y bizarro sueño.

Ese día tal parece que de nuevo irá a perderse a alguna montaña. Las palmas de sus manos hormiguean de anticipación por tomar el mango de Mjolnir. Jane le ve partir para después estudiar unos registros en su portátil.

De alguna manera todo se siente extraño, como si un fantasma estuviera interfiriendo entre ella y el hombre que ama. Contra eso no puede pelear.

7.

Ella murió por la mortal, y Thor dejo que eso pasara. Eso es lo único que sabe Loki. Lo único que le importa.

Esta vez es él quien no perdona.

Aun así le ama, y aquel amor unido a su más ferviente odio es el que transforma su mente, va y viene, cae aún más y Frigga ya no está a su lado, queriéndolo incondicionalmente. Salvándolo de un abismo del cual no habrá regreso.

No esta vez.

/

**Quejas, comentarios, dudas o sugerencias son bien recibidos. Un abrazo y gracias por leer.**


End file.
